


Gamberettaquattro gamberetti entrarono al motel gamberettando...

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble Event 1, Music!AU, We Are Out For Prompt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per il primo drabbleweekend del gruppo We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: Supernatural, Dean lascia che Sam sia il fratello intelligente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamberettaquattro gamberetti entrarono al motel gamberettando...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



Arrivano al motel ed eccolo lì che saltella, undici anni e la sua pagella tutta nuova in mano. 

Undici anni e materie tutte nuove, in una scuola tutta nuova, una città tutta nuova, in uno stato tutto nuovo. 

Undici anni di traslochi e notti passate in macchina e amicizie che lui non tenta neanche più di stringere – ma Sammy è diverso, lui, Sammy è ostinato, non si arrende. Sammy fa amicizia e promette di scrivere e a volte perfino lo fa, manda cartoline da posti improbabili e Dean a volte si chiede che effetto faccia, essere un bambino normale e vedersi arrivare a casa un riquadro colorato che dice che il tuo compagno di banco di tre mesi fa è passato da Chissadove, provincia di Casa Del Diavolo.

Undici anni di intelligenza compressi nella forma e nella stazza di un gamberetto.

Undici anni ed eccolo lì che saltella, undici anni e la sua pagella tutta nuova di materie tutte nuove, e tutte con voti fermi tra la A e la B – a parte la D in ginnastica e no, non ci sono speranze. Gamberetto.

Undici anni, e quel foglio con l’A+ in letteratura postmoderna resterà ben pigiato in mezzo ai resti del pranzo. 

“Stavo pensando...”  
“Non è che falegnameria non mi piaccia. Però più del legno mi interessano i torni.”  
“Voglio provare il laboratorio di meccanica, al prossimo semestre.”

 

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2s7jmo2)


End file.
